A Little Birdy Told Me
by strwbrrydaquiri
Summary: Trigon and Slade are dead and everyone is more than a little relieved. Raven has changed her destiny for the better and experiments with her emotions, but will the rest of the Titans be able to handle these sudden acts of kindness from the once emotionles
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I sadly can't finish my Harry Potter FanFic so I started this one. I don't know why but my computer wouldn't let me upload the other story. Oh well, I hope you all like this. It's my first Teen Titans fiction so be gentle! Anyway, Please don't kill me because it's a Raven/Robin pairing! I like them and I might do some other pairing. It's just a short one shot but there'll be chapters to it because I don't want to make a super super long chapter for you all to read in one sitting so...here goes. Hope you like. Read, REVIEW, and Enjoy!

* * *

Raven sat in lotus position meditating in front of the common room window without a worry in the world. Trigon and Slade had been killed and she felt at peace, as she knew her destiny had changed for the better, forever. It was a half hour before sunrise and she would undoubtedly be the only one awake for several more hours. As Raven walked quietly through Nevermore she came to the usual stone prism that held her emotions.

"What would happen if I only let my emotions out? Would they wreak havoc or will I be able to show them without causing harm?" she thought to herself as she turned slowly to look at all the different colored Ravens in cages. "I wonder what it's like to be able to show Joy and Happy." Quickly walking to the portal that led to reality Raven unfolded her legs from lotus position and gently touched the ground.

Softly padding to her room she slipped out of her pajamas and into a black shirt with the words TeenTitans written upon it in graffiti style(A/N: Did I get this from another story? If I did please let me sincerely apologize, Sorry!), a pair of rather baggy jeans and black skater shoes. Running a comb through her amethyst hair that now ran halfway down her back she turned and walked out of her room. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed her teacup and made a fresh cup.

Walking to the roof she sat on the edge, legs dangling precariously over the sharp rocks below. Taking a sip of tea Raven watched the sun rise in a magical array of colors. Tentatively Raven smiled just a little bit and waited for something to happen. When nothing did she began to beam at the rising sun. As her face returned to it's normal emotionless mask she mentally congratulated herself that she had so much control over her emotions now.

Arriving back in the common room she looked at the counter that divided her from the kitchen. Cautiously walking over to the dirty room she began to scrub the kitchen clean. When she finished cleaning the kitchen she found she had about a half hour until the rest of the team awoke. Quietly she began to ready herself to make her friends breakfast.

As Raven carefully placed the rest of the food on the kitchen table she heard Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting about what to make for breakfast and Starfire trying to calm them down. A moment later a loud crash sounded from the hallway outside the common room and Robin could be heard telling them to shut it or there would be no breakfast. Raven snickered at this and leaned back in her normal seat, waiting for the others to enter the room. Their loud voices grew as they approached the kitchen and then they silenced suddenly. Raven's eyes snapped open and she swiveled her head around to look at her friends.

"Morning." She said in her monotonous voice. Suddenly The staring teens began to attack the table hungrily eating every morsel of food.

"Thank you friend Raven for this wonderful food for our break of fast." Raven simply nodded in reply and wandered off to the training room. Normally she wouldn't have gone but a hundred feet from it unless they had team training but she wanted to work on her physical combat instead of her magic today. As Raven hit a punching bag with deadly accuracy she didn't hear the faint rustle of jeans at the far end of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this was quick enough for you all. I know it's a little weird with them wearing normal clothes but yeah...and about Raven's emotions being in cages, sorry, I was never able to see an episode with Nevermore in it because of certain..(glares at someone in the shadows)..difficulties, so I just made it up with what I could imagine, ya know? Well here's your update and thank you so much for the reviews! R'n'R!_

* * *

_

_Kick left, punch , side kick, jab, kick right, punch , side kick, jab, kick left, punch , side kick, jab, kick, pun…_ Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a deep, gentle voice.

"Hey." Raven whipped around. Robin stood in the doorframe watching her.

"Hey yourself." She said guardedly. Stepping slowly away from the punching bag Raven watched Robin's twitchy movements. _If I didn't know better, I'd say Boy Wonder over here is nervous._ Raven chuckled quietly at this. Robin took a step toward her, snapping Raven out of her revelry. A pale hand rested on her shoulder.

"Is there anything bothering you Rae? You've been acting strange lately." Robin asked with concern. _I make breakfast for them and they want to know if there's something wrong with me!_ She shrieked inside her mind.

"No." she said coldly, shrugging off his hand. "Now if you wouldn't mind I want to keep practicing." She spat. Robin nodded in puzzlement but left her be just the same.

"What were you expecting Raven? For him to proclaim his undying love for you? Give it a rest! No one will ever be able to love you." She angrily chastised herself, throwing herself into beating the punching bag to a bloody pulp. "No one will ever love you because you're cold, heartless. You are a half-demon and no one would be able to love you!" she shouted, pulverizing the punching bag.

"Oh Robin!" Starfire sang out as she walked into the common room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing game station as usual but Robin wasn't there. _I want to tell him how I feel about him! Where in trolamaniacs name is he?_

"Have you seen Robin?" Starfire asked them. They shook their heads in unison and continued their game. She sighed and went to search on the roof.

Robin sat on his bed mentally kicking himself. _Are you ok? Is that the only thing you could think of saying to her? You idiot! You were supposed to tell her how you felt._ Robin shook his head, Remembering how he had watched Raven kicking, punching and jabbing the punching bag with such accuracy it would have frightened Batman. _She is so beautiful. Not like Starfire, she has an outer beauty. Raven, Raven has an aura of beauty, like it radiates inside and out. I have to tell her how I feel about her!_ Robin decided as his fist collided with his rumpled bed sheets. Hopping off his bed her went to go find Raven, again. Walking to the roof, figuring she'd be there meditating.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! I hope this chapter is somewhat longer than the last two. Sorry they're always so short. I like choping up the story so it cuts off at a point that doesn't stop halfway through an idea. Yeah, anyway. Um, I hope you like this chapter. Please don't hurt me! Be warned now. Starfire's poor widdwe heawt has been crushed in this chapter! R'n'R!

* * *

Raven punched and kicked the demolished bag until she could no longer stand. Collapsing out of sheer exhaustion next to the remnants of the bag. _It's almost laughable how angry I can get and nothing blows up._ Raven's laugh was hollow and pained. A sneer crossed her face as she stood on wobbly legs to walk to her room. _I have to physically train more. That's pathetic how exhausted I am after that._ She chastised herself as she flicked off the lights and slowly walked down the dark hallways.

On the roof Starfire was about turn away from the sunset when she heard the door open. _Now is my chance!_ She thought in excitement.

"Robin." She said in a whisper as she turned toward him. "I wanted to talk to you." Robin stepped closer to her, squinting his eyes.

_Is that Raven? Darn, I can't see who it is! The sun's too bright. It's a girl's voice, so it must be Raven, Star doesn't come up to the roof without Raven._ Robin thought as he stepped closer.

"I wanted to talk to you too." He said, his throat tightening.

"Robin. I…I wanted to tell you. I think, no, I know, I love you." Said the female voice. Robin's breath caught in his throat. _She loves me!_ A smile crept across his face. He was about to speak when the girl said something he didn't catch.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I just said that our names sounded nice together." Robin's grin grew. _You bet they do._

"Robin and Starfire." She said and leaped at him. Their lips connected and Robin's eyes grew wide. _STARFIRE! WHAT THE…_ His thoughts trailed off as a loud bang from behind him and Star jumping back, surprised at the noise. Robin turned to see Raven running back down the stairs. Robin whipped around and began to scream.

"Starfire! What are you doing up here? I thought you were Raven!" he was yelling at the terrified Tamaranian girl.

"But…I thought…you and….me but…Raven…you…yelling…" she couldn't put together sentences and began to cry.

"Oh Star." Robin said softly as her slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But, I honestly thought you were Raven. I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. I like you as a friend, as a sister. I'm sorry." Robin said slowly and quickly left the roof in search of Raven.

Raven had made her way to the hallway her bedroom was on when she turned in the opposite direction and open a door. Making her way up the dark stairs Raven thought about going to the roof for some meditation, even though she didn't really need it anymore, it had become a part of her so she shrugged and reached for the door handle that led to her sanctuary.

Pushing open the door, Raven saw a shocking sight. Starfire was all over Robin. _What are they doing! Having a tonsil war!_ She thought in absolute disgust, which soon turned to anger. _But, I love Robin! What are they doing? This isn't supposed to happen! I LOVE HIM!_ She screamed in her mind. As a tear streaked down her face she slammed the door shut, but heard it bang open again because of the force. _I won't let them see me cry. I won't let this effect me. I'm strong. I don't need emotions. I don't need friends. Most important, I. DON'T. NEED. ROBIN!_ She screamed defiantly in her mind as she raced to her room. Blasting down the door she flew in.

Ripping a dark blue duffel bag with a raven stitched onto it from its place on a shelf Raven ran to her armoire and began tossing in clothes. Racing around her room she threw in her most prized possessions then whisked into the dark hallway. Slowly, creeping into the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing game station Raven pressed the cool green button, waiting in anticipation for the door to slide open enough for her to slip trough. Finally she was in the garage. _What would be most practical?_ Raven thought, looking at the hundreds of cars, vans, trucks, bikes/motor bikes, and whatnot. _Something I can sleep in would be nice. I think I'll take the Mitsubishi Outlander. It's got loads of room to sleep when I need to. Plus Cyborg has a mini fridge stored in that thing that always has something in it to last **him** a month, and that could last me for a year!_ Raven thought as she hopped in the car and started the engine, quietly driving out of the garage so no one would notice for a while that she was gone. As she drove parallel to the Titan tower she stopped. She was in the city now, so she had some time. Staring at the large T-shaped tower she had called home a tear rolled silently down her pale cheek. Turning the SUV so the tower was behind her she drove away. _Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back._ She thought as she drove farther and farther away from the only people she could ever call family.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely wonderful reviewers. I'm replying to you individually now! Sorry I couldn't before but I had very little time. Oh! MUCHO IMPORTANTE! LET ME KNOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW THE STORY'S GOING, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GIVE ME SOME MORE IDEAS, I MAY OR MAY NOT USE THEM! Thanks. R'n'R!

Duke20104: I know that's not supposed to happen but I needed to get new girl in here somehow sooooo...

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Thank you muchly! I hope this is soon enough for you!

raven'smylife: Thank you!

Ravenfan16: I know it's sad, but it shall get happier...eventually. In the mean time, thank you so much! That is the best compliment you could give me simply because you are a star+rob fan. I hope you keep liking this. It gets a little depressing later on because I'm in summer school and I dispise my teacher. So...hope you like this next chapter!

Well, for all you people's reading and not reviewing...I hope you like this chapter! And review! Please? give puppy dog eyes pwetty pwetty pwease?

* * *

"Raven?" Robin called through the metal door. Knocking louder and more urgently Robin repeated himself several times before giving up and reaching for the handle of the door.

"Raven? Are you alright?" he asked as her slowly pushed her door open, only to find an empty room. He could tell many things were missing because the space they had occupied was not covered in a layer of dust. _Where is she? She's not in the training room, she's not in the living room or kitchen or any other room in this darned tower. WHERE THE HECK IS SHE!_ He thought to himself in anger.

Rushing into the living room Robin tried unsuccessfully to get the attention of Cyborg and Beast Boy. _She can't be too far away!_ He thought frantically as he stepped in front of the TV and pulled the plug.

"HEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" The cybernetic teen and the green boy shrieked. Robin looked frazzled and bit his lip.

"Raven ran away."

"WHAT?"

"STOP YELLING!" Robin screamed at the two yelling teenagers.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do...hang on, STARFIRE!" Robin yelled for the last Titan.

"Yes?" she asked flying in.

"Sit. Raven has run away and we need to find her."

"Did she take any of the cars?" Cyborg asked. Robin looked thoughtful then shrugged.

"Well, there's an easy way to find out. We can check the garage list and see if any aren't there." He said casually. Robin nodded and went straight to the computer. After a moment he turned and spoke.

"She took the Outlander." Cyborg nodded and thought.

"I think that one had a tracker on it." He mused. Robin began tapping keys again and the screen changed.

"Yeah, there's a tracker. It says she's just left Jump City. We need to leave now." Robin said and they ran out the door. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire sped down the road in the T-car while Robin raced passed them on his R-cycle. Buildings, light posts, and people blurred together as Robin sped along. _We have to find her! It's all a terrible mistake!_ Thoughts raced through his mind as he wove in and out of traffic. Pushing his bike to maximum speed her broke through the city limits and onto and empty road that stretched for miles and miles. Robin squinted his eyes to see farther, passed the illusion of glistening water and the sparkling silver Outlander. _THE SILVER OUTLANDER!_ It was about six miles in front of him, but he was moving much faster. Covering the distance at about 185 mph Robin sped up behind the car and slowed down so as not to crash into it. Robin hit the horn on his cycle, it let out a large belch of noise, then another and another until Robin was satisfied that the Outlander would pull over and it did. Pulling up behind it Robin got off his cycle and walked up to the drivers-side door.

"Raven, I don't know how to explain but…" Robin stood shocked as he stared at the driver of the SUV.

"B..b..b…but...isn't this…I thought…" Robin stuttered as a pale-skinned girl faced him, with wavy, milk chocolate colored hair. The girl laughed at Robin shock and stuck out her hand.

"Rae said I should expect 'visitors' to follow me." Robin was mesmerized by her soothing voice. It was soft as milky caramel, but black sunglasses that fit her face perfectly covered her eyes. Snapping out of his revelry Robin opened his mouth.

"You know Raven?" _Hello idiot! Stupid question!_ The girl laughed again and the sound floated on the soft breeze. Her smile was bedazzling to Robin and he had a hard time not melting into the ground.

"Yeah, she's a good friend of mine. She came to me about a twenty minutes ago and told me to take this car as far as I could out of the city and not to worry if someone followed me. She told me a guy on a motorcycle would follow me and say something along the lines of what you just said, so I guess you're the one I have to give the envelope to." Robin waited expectedly but the girl only took a breath and went on.

"She said not to take it with me for fear of some disaster of sorts so I had to leave it at home, so follow me." Before pulling away the girl smiled at Robin on his cycle and said in a glossy voice,

"By the way, my name's Raya." And with that the two sped off the Raya's "home."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! How are you! I hope ya'll are good. I hope you all like this chapter. R'n'R!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: I hope you like this new twist too:)

Tecna: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much.

disappearer/Syani: um...thank you?

raggedywings: oh, you shall soon find out about little miss Raya here. You never know wink wink.well, maybe not exactly soon, but sometime in the erm...future. lol:)

darkfirebird1423: You shall find most of the answers to your questions in this chapter. Man, you asked all the right questions too! Well, enjoy!

Will-the-Titan: Why thank you very much. All the right questions but no answers just yet I'm afraid. Enjoy! ;)

raven'smylife: lol! Oh Raven has a few tricks up her sleeves. But I'm only going to summer school because I don't want to take a year of history, I only have to take it for two weeks and I never have to take the class again. So it sucks but at least I don't have to take a year of history. :) Enjoy the chapter!

Duke20104: Thank you. You sound like a friend of mine. Ironic really. :) It's a good thing I promise. I hope you like this chapter!

Faye: Thank you and I'm sorry for not telling you about it. I wasn't aware you were interested in it.

fearthedark10: Told you so. LOL! Thank you!

* * *

Robin sped behind the SUV as it made its way down Main Street then took a sharp turn left that almost threw Robin off the R-cycle. Struggling to keep the cycle under control Robin felt his jeans whip around his legs. The feeling was good, an old memory, one of the few happy moments he could remember. 

'Richard Grayson was eleven years old and had already been Batman's sidekick, kicked bad guy butt and had his butt kicked several times. Racing around a corner on his bike he felt the wind whip his jeans. He had recently quite being the sidekick of Batman and moved to Jump City to fight crime solo. This was his chance to make a name for himself even if it was just an alias. His crime-fighting name was Robin, not Boy Wonder. He cringed at the thought of that nickname oh how he hated it. Reaching the apartment he was renting he hopped off his bike and wheeled it inside. He had lived here for two and a half months. He had begun his crime fighting about a week ago when a large bank heist was pulled. Smiling Robin thought about that victory. He only fought at night though, in the cover of shadow. Waving to Mr. Henderson, the landlord, Robin made his way up the three flights of stairs with his bike. This was a daily routine for him now. Reaching his door he opened it and placed his bike near the door and closed it and walked back down the three flights of stairs. Walking out of the building Robin went to get a few groceries. He had to of course eat somehow and that fast food crap would kill him before he could fight another bad guy. Suddenly out of a dark alley a girl around his age stepped out in front of him. Taking a defensive position he watched her carefully. She had ashen skin and amethyst eyes and hair, a red gem in the middle of her forehead and an emotionless look. She stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Raven. I want to make a business proposition with you." '

Robin smiled at the memory. Shortly after that Raven and he had co-founded the Teen Titans. At first it was just the two of them fighting crime and saving lives but then Cyborg came along by sheer good fortune. Beast Boy and Starfire were later recruited after they mysteriously showed up in a park not but three feet from the three Titans tossing a football around. Robin frowned as he remembered later on after the other two had joined that Raven began to pull away from him and Cyborg. _What happened there? Cyborg, Raven and me used to be so close. Cyborg was like our older brother, always protecting us. And Raven, the dark enchantress, she was a beauty even then. She was happy then too. She talked to Cyborg and me. We would discuss our problems. But now, nothing, we never talk about anything anymore. We never got as far as to find out much about each other's pasts, but we were still a lot closer than we've grown to be. When I find Raven, I'm going to get everyone to _talk_ about our pasts and feelings and whatnot. All this secrecy is hurting the team. We are slowly breaking apart because of our suspiciousness and untrust. I have to do this. No matter how much resistance I get. We have to get to know each other to become the strongest we can be as a team and individually._ And with that Robin made a mental note to himself that as soon as they found Raven they would take a day off from crime fighting and "share".

Without notice the SUV screeched to a halt and Raya bounded into a large, grubby apartment complex. Robin braked quickly and waited. Seconds passed into minutes and they ticked by gruesomely slow. A few seconds before Robin was going to give up and find Raya she walked out with a sour look on her face as she carried an envelope in one hand and a what looked like a laundry sack in the other. Tossing the sack in the SUV she walked quickly toward him and handed him the envelope.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked her.

"I got kicked out but whatever. Open the envelope. I swear I never opened it by the way. Raven said you're rather suspicious." She said in a casual tone. Robin cocked an eyebrow at her but decided against commenting on that statement. Instead he carefully ripped open the envelope and took out the piece of paper within. As he read the envelope slipped from his hand, forgotten as the wind swept it, whipping and whirling along the street and out of sight. The letter read:

Dear Robin,

Forgive me for my actions. I do not mean to worry you. I am safe.

I have to get away for a little while. I know you and the team can do

without me for a little while. I promise I will be back. I have to explain

something to you first though, through this letter. Ever since I met you

we were close. Now we have this "bond" from you being in my head.

Some things I just can't handle right now and I need to come to grips

with a few things. Please forgive me for running away. Do not come

looking for me please. If I am not back by the end of the week (today's

Sunday if you have forgotten) then something has gone terribly wrong.

I do not believe anything will happen though, so do not worry about me.

I don't want to cause you trouble, but please do me one favor. Raya's

landlord is planning on kicking her out. She has no family and no friends

except me. Please take her in to Titan Tower. I trust her and know she

will do no harm to anything. Thank you.

Sincerely and Forever Yours.

Raven.

Robin was dumbfounded. She was crazy! She was apologizing to him when he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness from her! But this was her decision and he had to respect her wishes about not going after her, at least until next Sunday.

"Raya, you want to live in Titan Tower?" Robin asked the girl watching him. Her brown hair flew in the wind and her eyes glistened in tears of gratitude.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, her words choked with tears. Robin nodded and Raya flung her arms around his neck and thanked him repeatedly.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. I promise I won't be of any trouble! I'll even cook, clean and help around the tower doing whatever you need me to. I don't want to be a burden. Thank you so very much." She said sincerely and released Robin from her hug her eyes watery with tears and her face with thin streak marks running down her cheeks. Robin felt a warm feeling in his stomach he hadn't felt in a very long time. Not the kind of warm feeling you get when you like someone, but the kind you get when you know you did the right thing. He smiled and she bounded off the SUV and the headed home, to Titan Tower.


End file.
